


Blank Eyes

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Melodrama, Poetry, embarassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-28
Updated: 2000-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remember very clearly reading this one to my mother and her asking me if I felt this way and being like, "Muh-ommmm, it's a <i>poem</i>, it's not about me."  And it wasn't.</p><p>It was, however, ridiculous.</p><p>Because I was twelve.</p></blockquote>





	Blank Eyes

Pain-filled eyes  
of a lost soul.  
They become blank  
and lose all emotion

Pain filled eyes  
that speak the truth.  
Heavy breathing  
that dulls and ends.  
Becomes blank.

Pain-filled eyes  
Show a life story.  
The blankness tells a story, too.  
Of lost hope  
And death of emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember very clearly reading this one to my mother and her asking me if I felt this way and being like, "Muh-ommmm, it's a _poem_, it's not about me." And it wasn't.
> 
> It was, however, ridiculous.
> 
> Because I was twelve.


End file.
